


(In)Securities

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Body Image, Dorky Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Slight Beauty Kink, Yes Haru and Makoto are married ;), attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's not happy with what he sees in the mirror but Rei proves him wrong.</p><p>(Mako/Haru in the background)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Securities

Thighs too wide, abdominals that are flat but too soft. Arms too long and thin, almost wiry, hardly any muscle despite the intense swimming regimen he follows. Nagisa Hazuki is not happy with what he sees in the bathroom mirror. _Why can't I be more muscular like Mako-chan? Or even have leaner muscle like Haru-chan? Even Rei-chan has more muscle! I look like some kind of freakish man/woman hybrid! What's wrong with me? I even do the same workouts as the rest of the team..._

"Nagisaaa! Hurry up! You take longer to get ready then we do!" His eldest sister's yelling pulling him out of his dark thoughts. He just rolls his eyes and exits the bathroom while his sister pushes past him. The youngest of his older sisters giggles and points at him.

"Haha! I guess we were right dressing Nagisa up as a girl, he really acts like one! Hehe!"

Nagisa just smiled brightly and walked away. As soon as he turns the corner of the hallway his fake smile drops and his eyes well up in tears. Why couldn't he be happy with himself? He felt like he wasn't bad looking but he just couldn't be happy with himself and his looks. He grabbed a piece of toast and left for school. _Okay Hazuki, time to plaster a fake smile again today._ He smirks bitterly to himself.

"Hey Hazuki-kun!"

"Hazuki-san!"

Nagisa smiles and waves to his fellow classmates. He skips, yes literally skips, to his class and finds his seat. Usually he would pester and hang off of Rei but surprisingly Rei isn't there yet. As he sits chewing the end of his pen he wonders if there was anyway he could get out of swim practice today. It's not that he doesn't like swimming, of course he does, he loves it, but it's that little fact that he needs to wear a swimsuit. A swimsuit which will show off his feminine body. Nagisa didn't  
mind this during elementary school when everyone was fairly  
small and androgenous, but once puberty hit, well, he was **very** aware of his bodily difference to others.

"Nagisa-kun! Is something wrong?" Rei is standing before Nagisa, hair even more dishelved than usual. Nagisa is brought out off his reverie and smiles genuinely for the first time today.

"Hehe! What happened to your hair Rei-chan?" Rei is thouroughly flustered.

"Well, I was studying late last night and I...well I didn't hear my alarm clock this morning and my mother had to come and wake me up." He flushes a bright red. Nagisa is about to tell him that it's okay but the teacher enters the room at that exact moment.

*****************************************************

 _Thank God that's over!_ Nagisa thinks to himself as he walks with Rei to the swim club. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of how to swim with no one seeing his body he hadn't even clung to Rei once. Rei was concerned about this development and decided to ask about it after swim practice. While Nagisa showered Rei stayed behind and brought his worries to the group.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, is there something wrong with Nagisa-kun?" The other members stared.

"Do you mean the lack of Nagisa clinging off of anyone today?" Makoto gently inquired.

"Mmm."

"Maybe he's worried about something." Haru supplied.

"Perhaps."

"Maybe you should ask him?" Offered the ever-wise Makoto.

"Yes, I should. It _is_

"Privacy to 'talk', sure."

"Haru-chan, don't be crass. Even if it is true." Haru couldn't notice the slight gleam of laughter in his eyes. Makoto leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Haru's temple. Haru just smirked and swatted Makoto's ass.

"Haaruuuu! Not here!" And then he added in a whisper and a fierce blush, "Wait until home."

*****************************************************

Rei caught up to Nagisa in front of the school gates. "Nagisa-kun! Would you care to stay over my house today?"

Nagisa turned a bright red thinking of the implications. "My parents won't be home." If Nagisa felt hot before he was positively on _fire_ now! "Nagisa? Are you alright?" Nagisa's head shot up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said, maybe _just_ a little hysterically.

"Alright." Rei slowly nodded. The walk to the station was stangely silent. As they boarded the train Rei spoke up. "Nagisa, you know...well, um, I..."

"Hm? What is it Rei-chan?" Nagisa vaugely aware that Rei had dropped the honorific.

"W-well, I've noticed you were acting differently today...and I was worried b-because I...c-c-care." Rei huffed out.

"Well of course I'm fine, just thinking a lot today!" Rei curled in on himself more. Nagisa cocked his head. "Rei-chan?" Rei took a deep breath and continued.

"I care, Nagisa." His voice so small Nagisa barely heard him.

"Well of course Rei-chan! I care about you, too! I care about all my friends!" Nagisa said cheerily. Rei shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Nagisa, I mean, I _care_. Ummm...to say...I mean...that is to say..." Rei closed his eyes and blurted out "It'sbecauseIlikeyouiswhyIcarewhatImeanisIlikeyouromantically!" Half the train turned at Rei's outburst while a group of schoolgirls across from them giggled behind their hands. Nagisa sat stunned.

 _Ding!_ The train came to a stop and Nagisa and Rei stepped off. "Ummm, if you are uncomfortable coming to my home now I would understand, Nagisa-kun."

"Nagisa."

"Huh?"

"Drop the 'kun'. Call me Nagisa again." Rei looked at Nagisa and noticed his face was tomato red, eyes teary and hands shaking.

"Nagisa?"

"I'm so happy Rei-chan! I've liked you so long and now we...I...you...!" He broke off with quiet sobs. Rei smiled and took Nagisa's hands.

"I'm so glad, so will you tell me what's wrong now?" Nagisa hid his face in Rei's chest. If Rei thought he was embarassed before he was absolutely _floored_ now!

"I'll tell you when we get to your house, Rei-chan." Rei smiled and replied,

"Just Rei, Nagisa, just call me Rei." Nagisa nearly fainted.

**************************************************

"Would you like a drink, Nagisa?" Nagisa shook his head and played with a loose string on his school uniform. Rei gently sat next to him and waited. Fifteen minutes later he finally broke the silence.

"Nagisa, what's wrong? You've been strange all day."

"I've been strange my whole _life_!" Nagisa cried. "It's my body, I'm a freak!" Rei blinked once, twice, and then just as he was about to ask what he meant Nagisa burst into tears. Rei grabbed him and pulled him to his chest unsure of what to say.

"Nagisa what-"

"Don't act like you don't know, Rei! I look like a girl!" If Rei was confused well, now he was flabbergasted. The only thing he could say was an eloquent, "Huh?" Nagisa rolled his eyes and got up.

"Forget it Rei-chan, you wouldn't understand." Rei grabbed his wrist yanking him onto the floor.

"Nagisa, you've misunderstood. I have absolutely no idea why you would think you looked lik a girl." And then with a fierce blush he added, "How about I show you how un-feminine I think you are?" Nagisa's jaw dropped.

"Rei, are you propositioning me?" Rei pushed his glasses up to hide his blush.

"Indeed." Nagisa gulped but nodded.

"Alright Rei, I trust you." Rei blanched.

"Well, I might need to...um...research the, uh, mechanics and perfect the techniques of, well, um..."

"Sex, Rei?" The next thing Rei knew Nagisa was gasping and pointing at him. "R-rei! Your face! Your nose!" Rei casually put his hand to his face to reveal that he was indeed having a nosebleed. "Aaaaahhhh! Tissues! Tissues! Rei where are the tissues." Rei showed Nagisa to the toilet where they both proceeded to hold toilet paper to Rei's nose. Rei hung his head in shame.

"Rei, you need to lift your head or it will never get better!"

"Sorry Nagisa, I was trying to be suave like I saw in a movie once but I have now made an utter fool of myself. This truly is not beautiful."

Nagisa giggled. "Silly Rei! You're always beautiful!" Rei looked up and gently caressed Nagisa's cheek.

"I think you're beautiful, too Nagisa." Nagisa's face flamed. The sun was just beginning to set casting the room with golds, pinks and blues.

"Take me to your room Rei-chan?" Nagisa whispered. Rei nodded and brought him to his room. 

"A moment please." Rei connected to the browser on his phone mumbling to himself. Forty minutes later Rei nodded. "I have deciphered the things we will need for our, uh, excursion, and the operation shall commence tomorrow night!" Rei bellowed in what he hoped was an authoritive tone. Nagisa laughed.

"Rei! What about your parents?"

"They will be gone for the entire weekend and return Monday night so you can spend the night tonight and tomorrow, if you want to of course." Nagisa smiled widely. He spent the next twenty minutes begging his mother to let him stay over the entire weekend in which he succeeded. 

An hour and a half later Rei and Nagisa returned home from their shopping trip to buy supplies. Rei would later state that 'No we did **not** look suspicious and the clerk was **not** silently giggling while the older gemtleman behind them gave disapproving looks and huffed something that suspiciously sounded like "kids these days", thank you very much!'.

Rei and Nagisa both showered, seperately of course, and brushed their teeth because Nagisa was over so frequently Rei decided it was only "practical" to leave toiletries for Nagisa. They played some games, Scrabble because that was practically the only game Rei owned and now lay awake in Rei's bed after Nagisa's insistence that it was silly because 'honestly Rei-chan why set up a futon when we just bought condoms and lube together?'

"Hey Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Nagisa, I doubt I would answer if I were asleep."

"Just making sure...Rei, I, ummm, want something."

"What is it?"

"A goodnight kiss." Rei smiled and feeling much braver in the dark rolled over place his lips on Nagisa's. "Ow!" Except he missed Nagisa's lips by about a mile and rammed his forehead into Nagisa's nose.

"N-nagisa! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Rei." He could hear the soft smile in his voice. Feeling Nagisa's soft hands on his cheeks he let himself be brought closer. Their lips touched, soft and fleeting but the electric shock they both felt was enough to make them both gasp. "Again." Nagisa whispered.

They brought their lips together again and again in soft pecks until Rei finally got daring and sucked Nagisa's lower lip into his mouth. The reaction was immediate, Nagisa keened and bucked his hips into Rei's. This time Rei gently touched his tongue to Nagisa's lips to which the smaller parted willingly.  
Both tongues slid against each other in an inexperienced,  
salivia-filled way but neither cared. Nagisa pulled Rei's hair  
gently and Rei let out a rather loud moan.

"Oh Rei, that's so hot! Mmm, Rei I feel so good, more!"

"No Nagisa, tomorrow. Then I will show you how much I appreciate you, heart, soul _and_ body." Nagisa flushed at the sweet sentiment of Rei's words but couldn't help to taste the tang of bile hearing the word _body  
em >._

"Rei, I think I have a problem to take care of in the bathroom..." 

"Ummm...you stay here, I'll use the bathroom..." He cleared his throat. 

"Rei-chan! You too? You're sooo _naughty_ , Rei-chan!" Rei was beginning to notice Nagisa would only add 'chan' after teasing him. _Oh help me now, I fear I will die from blood loss_ , thought Rei as he headed to the bathroom holding his now steadily dripping nose in one hand and his aching erection in the other... 

_*************************************************_

The next morning, after a long night of spooning and  
repeated trips to the bathroom, Nagisa decided to take Haru's  
offer of swimming at the local pool today to calm his nerves  
about tonight. ' _Well at least I don't have my swimsuit so I_  
don't have to worry about that.' Rei being the ever  
doting boyfriend, of course after their make-out session and  
sexual relief, Rei took it upon himself to formerly ask Nagisa  
to go out with him even going as far as to say 'and I will  
ask your parents to give me your son' to which Nagisa wisely pointed out might not go so well with them both being male and all, relised that Nagisa didn't have swimsuit and offered to let him use the penguin speedo Nagisa had given to him. 

_Nagisa shook his head and said, "Nah, I'll just stick to watching today."_

_"It's your body again isn't it? Well no matter, that will be remedied by tonight!" Rei exclaimed with a blush that surprisingly only reached from his ears to his neck._

_"Wow! Who knew Rei-chan was such a perv!" Rei spluttered but didn't take it so seriously knowing he was only teasing._

_*****************************************************_

Rei and Nagisa were the first to arrive at the pool surprisingly. Even more surprisingly was the fact that both Haru and Makoto limped throught the doors of the pool. "Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, it's nice to see you again!" 

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa glued himself to the two older boys. "What's wrong? Why were you both limping?" 

"Last night Makoto and I took turns top-" 

"Okay Haru-chan that's enough! Rei and Nagisa don't need to know about our, umm, uh, games! Yeah games! You know we play pretnd with the twins and sometimes we rough house, yeah, you know! Ahahahaha!" A completely hysterical Makoto clapped his hands over Haru's mouth. Haru broke away from Makoto. 

"Drop the 'chan'." Which was followed by him diving into the pool. Makoto turned to Nagisa. 

"Nagisa, where's your swimsuit?" 

"Oh, I'm just not feeling that great today!" 

"Oh? Then you shouldn't have come today!" 

"But we wanted to see you and Haru-chan today, right Rei?" Makoto couldn't help but notice the sudden drop of honorific and raised a brow. "We're boyfriends now, right Rei?" Rei spluttered and bowed to Makoto. 

"Please allow me to have Nagisa, Makoto-senpai!" 

"R-rei! Why are you asking me?" 

"Isn't it obvious Mako-chan? You're like the mom and Rei wants permission to date me but we agreed it might be a little early to let our parents know so you're the next best choice, it's like you're, ummm, ah! You're my step-mom, Mako-chan!" Makoto blushed heavily while Rei nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes, Makoto-senpai does seem like a good mother so that means Haruka-senpai is the father, yes, right, I should go ask him as well." Rei ran over to pool where Haru was swimming laps. Nagisa and Makoto were watching from a distance as Haru stopped swimming and Rei bowed and asked, Haru replied with a stoic nod but only Makoto could see the twinkle of a smile in his eyes. The day passed with laughter, fun and finally dinner at a small ramen shop before they went their seperate ways. 

_*****************************************************_

By the time Nagisa and Rei arrived home night had already fallen. "Nagisa are you sure?" Rei asked one more time as they sat on Rei's bed.

"Yeah, Rei. Besides...I thought you were gonna, you know, show me that my body isn't," he ducked his head low, "something to be ashamed of." Rei smiled.

"Of course Nagisa." Rei slipped his t-shirt and jeans off leving him in purple, butterfly printed briefs and matching socks. Nagisa tried to stifle a giggle. "W-what is it?" Rei panicked.

"Nothing Rei-chan, it's just they're so _perfect_ on you! Hehe!"

"Yes, well, I _did_ pick out the most beautiful pair, of course!" 

"You sure did, Rei!" Rei stripped off his socks and briefs and sat awkwardly on the bed.

"Are you ready Nagisa, or do you meed more time?" Nagisa shook his head.

"I don't think I can do it, do it for me?" Nagisa was bashful, the first time Rei, no, the first time _anyone_ had probably seen him so. Ri nodded and proceeded to undo the buttons of Nagisa's school shirt, Rei had insisted he go home and get a change of clothes but Nagisa just shook his head and said he could wash his uniform at Rei's house. Rei slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders and Nagisa shivered.

"Are you alright?" Rei's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess..." Rei nodded empathetically.

"About what we're going to do or about your body?"

"Both." Rei held Nagisa close and gently laid a hand on his thigh. He looked to Nagisa's face silently asking permission. When Nagisa nodded Rei slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Nagisa lifted his hips while Rei pulled his pants down. Rei looked to him again as he slipped his hands beneath his yellow boxer-briefs, Nagisa nodded and those were pried off as well.

Rei gently pushed Nagisa onto the bed, he let him adjust himself before he followed. Rei then gently kissed Nagisa, tongue tracing his lips until Nagisa opened his mouth, tongue tentatively reaching out to meet Rei's. Their tongues slowly rubbed against each other, this time much more subduded and not as messy as their last. Nagisa moaned quietly in his throat as Rei suckled his tongue.

They broke the kiss panting lightly. Rei moved downwards, nuzzling Nagisa's jaw until he reached his neck. Rei left light butterfly kisses and licks to Nagisa's neck. He slowly breathed his way down to Nagisa's abdomen. "Too soft!" Nagisa suddenly cried out. Rei looked puzzled until Nagisa then stated, "And my thighs, they're too wide." Rei then realized he was pointing out his non-exsisting flaws.

"Nagisa, if there were too many muscles I wouldn't be able to do this," Rei then proceeded to gently suck a large patch of skin into his mouth. This caused Nagisa to slightly squirm. "Tickles, Rei-chan!" Rei kissed his way to Nagisa's navel, he peered down to Nagisa's penis noting that it was beginning to get hard. Rei smiled knowing that he was starting to get Nagisa erect.

"And here," Rei nibbled his thigh, "so perfect and soft. So _beautiful_." Nagisa shivered and realized now that he may or may not have a thing for Rei calling him beautiful. Rei continued his slow torture of kissing, licking and nipping until he reached Nagisa's chest taking a moment to truly appreciate his small, pink nipples. Rei gently caressed his right nipple while slowly laving the left with the flat of his tongue.

"Mmmm...oh Rei, I, oh!" Nagisa's face and chest were now flushed red and he was almost completely hard by now. Rei felt his own cock stir from the sight of Nagisa layed out on his bed, flushed and disheveled with his hair splaying out over Rei's pillow. Rei switched sides on his chest until he was nothing but a mere mewling mess. Twisting and rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger Nagisa grabbed his hair.

"No Rei! Please!" Rei stopped dead.

"Nagisa I'm so sorry! I'll stop now!" Nagisa could have killed him.

"No Rei-chan! I meant it felt really good and I wanted you to do more!" Nagisa was pouting and Rei was shocked.

"Oh! Right! Okay but, how will I now if you really want me to stop?"

"Ummm, how about some kind of safe-word! Something totally unrelated to sex so we know I mean it! Something more complex than yes or no!" Rei thought for a minute and blurted out,

"How about 'chemistry'?" Nagisa burst out laughing.

"Hehehe! Hahaha! Rei that's so like you!" Rei blushed. "It's perfect!" Rei looked down half ebarassed-half pleased with Nagisa's praise. Rei nuzzled behind Nagisa's ear as they calmed their giggles. Rei looked straight into Nagisa's eyes causing both to blush. Rei dragged his fingertips down Nagisa's abdomen, down his navel, all the way to his flushed penis which had re-hardened with the anticipation of what was coming next. Rei delicately wrapped his fingers around his erection gently pulling down the foreskin and caressing the tip. Nagisa gasped and shivered, the feeling more intense then when he did it himself.

Rei smiled to himself as he watched Nagisa loose control under his ministrations. Nagisa's legs twitched with pleasure and Rei thought it was time to start preparing him. Rei slowly reached for the lubrication and let go of his erection as he opened the cap with a _'snap'_ and coated his fingers thoroughly. Rei then proceeded to squirt a healthy dose of lube directly onto Nagisa's hole. "Aaaaahhhh! That's _cold_ Rei!" Nagisa hissed. Rei mumbled an apology and kissed his forehead, Nagisa smiled and accepted his apology, "It's okay, Rei!"

Rei nodded and continued to rub the index finger of his right hand around Nagisa's entrance while using his left hand to slowly rub Nagisa's now leaking cock. Rei used a gentle but firmer pressure on his index finger until it unexpectedly slipped inside. "Mmmm, ah Rei, m-more! Please, feels good." Rei nodded and used his middle finger to gently rub against his entrance. "Rei, don't touch my...ungh, too, close." Rei nodded again in understanding and realeased his throbbing erection to lazily stroke his nipples. Once his hole felt slightly more relaxed Rei slid his index finger out to be replaced by both his index and middle fingers.

"Mmmph!"Nagisa jolted in surprise with a small wince clearly  
not used to the intrusion. "Rei!"

"Does it hurt Nagisa should I stop?" Nagisa vehemently shook his head and replied,

"No, it doesn't hurt, just kind of stings? It's fine." Rei nodded assuredly, he had read there would be some discomfort  
but still felt guilty nonetheless.

"Tell me if it gets to be to much." Nagisa giggled softly.

"Chemistry', right?" Rei smiled fondly.

"That's right." Rei focused on the task at hand noticing that Nagisa was not as hard as before most likely due to the uncertainty of their actions. Well, Rei was a problem solver if nothing else and the problem at hand was to give Nagisa as much pleasure as possible. He gently fondled Nagisa's dick once more. A few minutes later Nagisa seemed looser so  
adding a bit more lube, just to be safe, Rei added the ring  
finger of his right hand into Nagisa's hole, gently probing  
until it started to slip in.

Nagisa gasped and clutched the sheets clearly not enjoying it. "Do you need me to stop?" Nagisa shook his head and breathed deeply. Rei had read about a distraction that could help better the pain. The only question was could Rei do it? Yes, for Nagisa he could do anything. So he brought his left hand to Nagisa's nipples while the three fingers of his right hand slowly and gently pried Nagisa's hole open. Rei brought his mouth to Nagisa's almost soft penis and slipped it inside his mouth which was probably not the best idea since Nagisa, who obviously wasn't expecting _that_ , lifted his hips at the sudden rush of pleasure nearly gagging poor Rei.

"Rei! I'm so sorry!" Rei just smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright Nagisa, it's my fault for not warning you. I'm going to start again, alright?" Nagisa nodded his assent and Rei continued. This time he started by licking a line with the flat of his tongue from Nagisa's base to his slit. Rei gently grabbed his reforming erection with his left hand as the fingers of his right began scissoring and curling until they were up to the second knuckle. Rei, this time slowly lowered his head to the perfectly shaped dick in his hand and wrapped his lips around it. Nagisa moaned low and loud.

"Oohhhhh. Feels good, Rei feels really good." Thankfully it seemed Nagisa had forgotten about the fingers curled inside him. As Rei continued he grew more bold by bobbing his head and creating different suctions with his cheeks, he even went as far as dipping his tongue into the gap between his penis and foreskin earning himself a _very_ enthusiastic cry of " _Rei!_ " and a hip thrust. Rei had finally managed to get all three fingers into Nagisa all the way to the third knuckle. That's when Rei curled his fingers and Nagisa cried out.

"No! Rei-chan! I-I feel like, mmm."

"Like you need to urinate?" Nagisa hummed and turned away embarassed. "It's okay Nagisa, it feels like that for some people, especially the first time, that's your prostate." 

"Really? But I thought it was supposed to feel good!" Rei just chuckled.

"It _will_ feel good Nagisa but it's going to feel strange at first because you've never touched it before." Nagisa nodded but still looked unconvinced. Rei just chuckled and continued. A few moments later Nagisa called out,

"R-rei, it feels...it's starting to feel good." Nagisa panted, his face was flushed and his cock was hard, hot and leaking steadily on his stomach. Rei nodded and began to get the condom. "Wait, Rei. I want our first time to be, well, um, together?" Rei looked genuinely confused. "I mean I want to _feel_ you, Rei, completely."

Rei stammered, "B-b-but Nagisa! There are so many diseases and you'll have clean yourself out after and..."

"Rei I do **not** have any diseases and I'm sure as hell you don't either! And about the cleaning I'm sure you'll help me right, Rei?" Ri sighed but nodded. 

"Alright Nagisa but just this **once** okay?"

Nagisa nodded happily as Rei threw the condom to the side. He grabbed the lube and applied a hearty amount to his penis, stroking a few times to get as hard as he could, which wasn't too difficult with the way Nagisa was looking at him, uncharacteristically shy and biting his lower lip.

"Is my body really good enough, Rei?" His voice was surprisingly insecure and small.

"Of course, it's perfect, no, it's beautiful." Nagisa gasped and bit his lip tears welling in his eyes. His Rei, his perfect, wonderful, sometimes dorky Rei, thought he was **beautiful**. Rei smiled at Nagisa only now noticing the gentle lovemarks that would take at **least** a day or two to heal. He gently pushed Nagisa's legs backwards until the backs of his knees rested on Rei's shoulders.

"Ready?" Nagisa nodded and Rei pushed forward. The head of Rei's cock sunk into Nagisa fairly easily with the preperation but Nagisa quickly tightened around the intrusion. "Nagisa, it's okay. Just take deep breaths." Nagisa nodded and loosened his muscles Rei sunk in about another inch. Rei slowly stroked Nagisa's face as he pushed in inch by agonizing inch. He kissed away each of Nagisa's tears as they appeared and whispered sweet reassurances. "It's okay, Nagisa. You're doing so good Nagisa! You're so beautifu, Nagisa..."

Nagisa took a shuddering breath when Rei was fully inside him. "Look Nagisa! It's all in! Haha!" Nagisa gave Rei a watery smile at his wonderment finding it endearing. "Are you alright? Do you need me to pull out?" Seeing how caring his boyfriend was made Nagisa fall in love all over again.

"Rei, I," Nagisa looked shy again, "Rei, I love you." Rei smiled and kissed him sweetly, nothing more than a peck on the lips. "I love you, too, Nagisa. So much." He murmered against Nagisa's lips. The two lay there in their passionate embrace arms around each other, Rei inside of Nagisa, neither daring to move hardly daring to breathe. They lay there until Nagisa shifted his hips.

"Rei you can move, it feels better now." 

"Are you sure? If you're not ready I can wait or I can pull out and we can finish another way..."

"I'm ready." Nagisa nodded resolutely and Rei hesitantly nodded back.

"If it's too much-" Nagisa mashed his lips against Rei's and Rei chuckled slowly gentling the kiss. He pulled his hips back slowly until only his tip remained inside before slowly gliding back inside. Rei realized there was practically no resistance due to the amount of lube he used and he probably used too much but better safe than sorry, right? Rei languidly thrust his tongue in and out of Nagisa's mouth in time with the thrusts of his hips.

He slowly brought his hand to Nagisa's flaccid cock which had become soft due to the pain but was gradually rehardening with the pleasure Rei was doing his upmost to give. Nagisa squirmed and whined. "Rei, oohh, oh, oh!" Rei's hips thrusted slowly but surely working both of them to the epitome of bliss. Rei's hips were getting slightly uncomfortable so he shifted slighty to the right when...

"Aaaahhhhhhnn!" Rei looked down to Nagisa in surprise. "Oh Rei that felt so good! Again! Again!" Rei gave a quizzical look and thrusted into the same spot slowly and his eyes widened as Nagisa moaned out even louder. ' _Ah, so I hit his prostate then._ ' Rei thought to himself. He grinned as he slowly pushed his hips into Nagisa's and gently ground into him. "Rei!" Nagisa whimpered. Rei thrusted slowly into Nagisa's prostate over and over melting him in a way that left him warm, pliant and breathless.

"Ha, ha. Nagisa, good, so good. Mmmm!" Rei was starting to build a sweat with the heat rising in his body but still kept the pace of his thrusts slow and languid. The pressure in Rei's abdomen built more and more but he had to stave off his orgasm until Nagisa reached his peak first. "ReiReiRei! Oh God, Rei! So amaz- I can't-oohhhh!" Nagisa moaned headily into Rei's mouth as they lazily kissed. Rei slowly thumbed the head of Nagisa's cock as he gently thrusted and that was the end for Nagisa.

"R-rrrrreeiii! Aahhn! Aaahhh! Aahhh! Ah!" He twitched and shook with his powerful orgasm the force of it leaving his fingers and toes numb while his thoughts were fuzzy, spilling his warm cum all over Rei's fingers and his own abdomen. Rei stood no better as the twitching of Nagisa's hole from his orgasm forced Rei's own orgasm out of him, locking his hips  
into Nagisa as far as he could and releasing. He moaned so loudly and beautifully that it made Nagisa shudder. Rei collapsed onto Nagisa and managed to grunt out "Shower," in a _very_ hoarse voice.

Nagisa giggled and held Rei quietly as their bodies cooled, both too lazy with post coital bliss to care much right now. After a half hour they both deemed it much too gross to lay there any longer so Rei pulled out and they both winced, then they headed to the bathroom where they showered and _maybe_ shared a few lazy kisses, too tired for anything else. Nagisa smiled as he passed the mirror pleased to see his body littered with little red marks signifying Rei's love for him. Maybe he could start liking his body if Rei loved it. "See, Nagisa, I told you, _beautiful_!"

Nagisa turned and held onto Rei, "Carry me Rei-chan!" Rei chuckled and proceeded to lug a not-so-light Nagisa princess -style back to the bedroom where they got back into bed after changing the sheets, throwing both the sheets and Nagisa's uniform into the wash machine, and shared some proper post coital cuddling. "Nagisa?" Nagisa looked to Rei to signal he was listening. "Nagisa, I love you." He said while tenderly stroking Nagisa's hair.

"I love you too, Rei, so much." Nagisa sighed and fell into a blissful sleep on Rei's chest while Rei stroked his back. Rei shortly fell into his own deep restful sleep to the sound of Nagisa's soft snores. 

*****************************************************

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheerily waved to his fellow team mates looking completely at ease in his swimsuit. Makoto was about to wave back until he noticed the small red marks littering Nagisa's chest, arms, legs and no, Makoto did not want to know where else. "Mako-chan, Haru-chan, I was self conscious about my body but Rei taught me there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm perfect the way I am!"

"He 'helped'...we can see. Makoto 'helps' me all the time too."

"Haruuu!" An exasperated Makoto whined. Haru just secretly smirked when his back was turned and dove into the water. So much for a secret relationship. Rei walked by and smiled shyly at everyone. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Kou,

"Don't worry Rei we're all happy about you and Nagisa's relationship!" Rei let out a relievef sigh and bowed.

"Thank you everyone!" Nagisa smiled and took his boyfriend's hand as they headed to the pool together.

"Oh, and don't worry Makoto-senpai everyone approves of you and Haru-senpai, except it doesn't really matter seing as the two of you are already practically married. And yes we all knew you two would get together at some point so stop trying to hide it! Congratulations!" Makoto just groaned and held his head in his hands and groaned while Haru silently watched and contemplated all the things they would do when they got home, oh, if only Makoto knew...


End file.
